


Money Over Dignity

by scandalous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom House, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Minor Greg House/James Wilson, Object Penetration, The Author Regrets Everything, cane fucking, i guess?, like its mentioned theyre fuckbuddies and thats it, set in late season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Wilson bets a hundred and twenty-five bucks on House bottoming for Chase. And well, House's never been good at backing up on challenges.





	Money Over Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no excuses for this. my boyfriend sent me this prompt from the kinktober list just to bother me (object penetration + house/chase) and instead of yelling at him i wrote it because i have no self-control.
> 
> bottom house 2k18
> 
> also fills my 'humiliation' square on season of kink. EDIT: i forgot to put that it also fits the bets & wagers square in my trope bingo card.
> 
> enjoy!

It was a bet, made after Cameron had quit. Wilson noticed how stressed House was— on top of the fact Vogler was trying to get him out of the hospital— and Wilson just wanted his best friend slash fuckbuddy to relax a little. 

“Get one of your fellows into your bed. If you do, you’ll get fifty bucks.”   
  
House nearly falls off his chair but keeps his cool, looking up at Wilson curiously. A challenge is a challenge, and he wasn’t backing down out of this one. “A hundred if it’s Chase?”   
  
“A hundred and twenty-five if it’s Chase  _ and  _ you bottom for him.”   


House flushes pink, looks down at his food, and then pinches Wilson’s arm. “You’re a dick.”

“Not my fault you like money more than your dignity.”

House groans and starts eating again, trying to get the idea of seducing no other than Robert Chase out of his head. He’s never backed down in a bet he’s had with Wilson, and this wasn’t going to be his first.

Which is why, two weeks later, he’s dragging Chase into his apartment. He must admit, Chase is a pretty good kisser — he drags his tongue along House’s teeth, nibbles on House’s lower lip, leaves him breathless and wanting more. He didn’t expect to be wanting his most annoying fellow to bend him over, but Wilson’s good at manipulating his emotions, so.

Chase kisses him again and again as they get undressed, almost needy.

“You like me,” House says as he pulls his shirt over his head. Chase’s hands are immediately on his torso, sliding down his sides, touching his chest hair and grinning. “Yeah, you like me.”   
  
“Shut up and fuck me already,” Chase grumbles. “I know you’ve got lube here.”   
  
House kisses him again and pulls down Chase’s pants. “Actually, you’re gonna fuck me.”   
  
Chase’s eyes widen and he searches House’s eyes for any hint of a joke, but his icy blues are as serious as they can be. “You — you’re a bottom?”   
  
“Verse,” House corrects, snippy as always. He pulls Chase’s boxers down and hums in vague discontent. “That’s disappointing.”   


“Hey!” he exclaims, face pink. 

“You’re not gonna fuck me with that.” House walks back to the door, holding onto his leg, and gets his cane. Chase’s eyes widen when he throws it towards him; he catches it. “It’s better, at the very least on the length department.”   
  
“You want me to—”   
  
“I want you to fuck me with my own cane?” House parrots. “Yes, Robert.” He pulls down his own boxers and gets himself on his hands and knees, propping a pillow over his knees so they wouldn’t hurt. He’d popped a Vicodin beforehand just in case.   
  
“I never expected you of all people to be on your hands and knees for me,” Chase says, cupping House’s ass with his hand before reaching for the lube.

“Do you expect  _ anyone  _ to be on their hands and knees for you? Your dick is pretty sad-looking.” Chase scoffs and pours some drops of lube into his fingers before putting the bottle away. “Not gonna reply? I see how it— fuck,” House is cut off by a moan when Chase puts a finger inside him.

“Don’t know why you’re trying to be so smug,” Chase says as he pushes a second finger inside him, stretching him out by scissoring them. “You’re the one who asked me to fuck you. Fuck you with your own cane, nonetheless.” He curls his fingers just right, presses them against House’s prostate— he cries out from the pleasure, and Chase chuckles. “You get off on the humiliation?”   


“I told you to fuck me with my cane because your dick is awful.”   
  
“Mhm,” Chase says disbelievingly, before pushing a third finger inside him. He stretches him out messily — House can feel lube slipping out, and he keeps moaning and whimpering softly.

“I think you’re ready.”   
  
“C’mon, I don’t have all night.”   


Chase pulls his fingers out— House can hear the cap of the lube opening and him coating the top of the cane with it. House is expecting him to be not a dick for once in his life and ask him if he’s sure, but instead, he feels his cane tease his rim.

He makes a noise and then cries out when Chase pushes the cane in.

“Now  _ that’s _ embarrassing,” Chase says. He can hear him jerk off.

House pushes back into the cane, mumbles nonsense and curses and cries out. “C’mon,” he breathes.

Chase nods and pushes the cane deeper in, before starting to push it out and then back in, quickening it after a few moments. House cries out and holds onto the sheets, soft moans and nonsensical pleas leaving his mouth.

“I should get my phone,” he says. “Should take a picture of how you look right now, getting fucked by your own cane, pleading for your employee to fuck you. That’s so humiliating, isn’t it?” He angles the cane just right, makes House see stars when it hits his prostate. “Mighty Head Diagnostician Gregory House, known asshole who treats everyone around him like shit, getting fucked with his own cane by his employee.”   
  
“Chase,” he breathes. The words make his skin hot and either Chase knows he’s very into being degraded and humiliated somehow, or Chase is just being a bastard. Either way, it’s working for him and his boner.

“What is it, House?” Chase says, leaning in to cup his ass cheek. “Cat got your tongue? C’mon, out with it.”   
  
House whimpers and buries his face on the covers, gripping at them with his hands. “Please,” he whispers.

“Please what?”

“Fucking asshole,” House mumbles, breath ragged. “Jerk me off. Please. I need…”   
  
“With pleasure,” Chase replies, pulling the cane in just a bit deeper before wrapping a hand around House’s cock. He moans, bucks up and breathes hard as Chase teases him. He goes from fast strokes to teasingly slow, and it drives him mad.

“Motherfucker,” House breathes when Chase slows down. “C’mon, Chase, fucking out with it— jerk me off right, you goddamn asshole.”

Chase smacks his ass lightly, not even enough to have House yelp in surprise— just a light moan out of his mouth. Chase keeps stroking him, and then goes faster, and House cums into his hand while whimpering and moaning. 

House feels more of a mess than ever when Chase pulls the cane off him— his hole is still slick with lube. He only makes a noise of vague surprise when Chase slides into him, fucking into him even with his spent cock not twitching. Chase cums inside him and he feels it drip out.

“Well,” Chase breathes, helping House up. “That sure was something. I’ll go get my clothes. Let’s see how much you and I last before we mention it to Foreman. Or make a joke about you being a bottom bitch.”   
  
House rolls his eyes, takes Chase’s clothes on the floor and throws them at him. “I’m not a bottom bitch. Also, thanks for getting me a hundred twenty-five dollars.”   
  
“You made a bet—?”   
  
“With Wilson, yep,” House replies, stretching a little and rubbing his thigh. “I’ll probably get him to give me an extra twenty-five dollars for getting you to fuck me with my cane. It was on the basis of seducing either you or Foreman, but Foreman’s actually hot. And hung, most likely.”   


Chase turns up his nose. “I’m the one you slept with, not Foreman, so I think that makes me hotter.”   
  
“Actually, I said he should give me a hundred if I slept with you. He said a hundred and twenty-five if I bottomed. The rest is history.” 

Chase groans and puts his clothes on— he’s quickly out of the door.

The next day, House barges into Wilson’s office. He’s limping a little worse than usual, which no one has noticed yet. He plops down on the couch and can’t stop looking at the cane. He washed it thoroughly, of course, but still. He got fucked with the thing he walks with. The fuck.

“So, where’s my hundred and fifty?”   
  
Wilson looks up and his mouth gapes. “First, you actually did it? Second, it was a hundred and twenty-five.”   
  
House holds up his cane. “I think I deserve an extra twenty-five. He fucked me with my cane ‘cause his dick is too small.”   


Wilson just stares at him. “Are you—”   
  
“I’m not joking.”   
  
Wilson simply gives a resigned sigh, hands House some dollar bills. “Now get out of my office, you goddamn freak.”   
  
House laughs loudly as he takes the money, puts it in his pocket and gets out.   


End file.
